Faith, Honor and Happiness
by TheRealWizardLizard
Summary: Paladins, brave warriors who've pledged their lives for the better cause, something greater than themselves. But what do paladins have in a godless world? How will our lil' paladin forge through? And will he find true happiness? (Harem) (Previously "Silence is golden")
1. Chapter 1

"All warfare is based on deception."

\- Sun Tzu, line 18 of book 1

—

 _The old man knew he was dying._

 _He was very tired, too tired._

 _The arms that had forged weapon after weapon for soldiers, heroes and kings would not move._

 _It was time to leave the world._

 _The kid grabbed the old mans hand._

 _He had carried him to the soft bed._

 _The kid was crying._

 _It was a weird sight, he had never seen it._

"Hey kid."

 _The boy stopped crying, and looked at the old man._

"Why are you crying."

"You know I'm not scared, why are you?"

 _The kid shook his head in sorrow._

 _The old man examined the boy he had cared for so much._

 _He had a new scar, it was over the bridge of his nose._

 _The Shattered Walls had been hard for any man._

 ** _man_**

 _The old man smiled, there was no boy in front of him._

 _In his stead, was a brave, strong man._

"Stop crying."

 _The man looked at him, wiping the tears away._

"It's time for me to go back to Elenda, you know I want this."

 _The man sadly looked at him and gave him a weak smile._

 _The old man knew that he was worthy._

 _He willed his arms to come back to life, for one final deed._

 _He weakly broke out of the kid's grip, and pointed at the chest._

"You can open it know."

"Grab everything in there, I know you'll use it wisely."

 _The man looked at him with a confused and sorrowful look._

 _He opened his mouth, and a hoarse voice slipped out._

"What….."

"Do…"

"I do?"

 _The dying man simply smiled at him._

"Find something worth dying for, to make it beautiful to live again."

 _He raised his hand to stroke the man's cheek._

"I know you'll find something."

"I love you"

 _And so his hand drooped._

 _Then he died._

—

Jaune Arc shook as he emptied his stomach into the trash can. He was aware of all the stares, but he couldn't care less.

It wasn't his fault, air sickness was a dangerous thing! He didn't want to ride this flying bucket of scrap.

Feeling the nausea ebb away a bit, he stumbled towards his seat. He collapsed into the confines of the chair, sighing at his own misfortune.

He didn't know why he had even cheated on the entrance exam. He wasn't ready, nothing could replace all the education he had missed out at Signal.

He then realized someone was groaning beside him. He turned to see a moderately short figure in a blue hoodie, muttering under his breath as he roused himself. Jaune realized that he had woken the guy up.

"O-oh, sorry" Jaune stammered out. The kid turned around and looked at him. He shook off the hood that hid his face, revealing bushy white hair. He had a fair complexion and brown eyes. He also had a scar on the bridge of his nose.

The boy was dressed in a simple attire, a deep blue hoodie and some black jeans. A green scarf clung from his neck. The only outstanding features were the gauntlets that he wore. They were worn bronze, showing scars from past battles. The finger armor seemed to be missing, exposing his small calloused fingers.

He simply smiled at him, indicating that it was okay.

The boy shook himself, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

He then withdrew a stout, leather bound book from the inside of his sweater, and started reading it. Jaune peeked at the book, curious to see what the book was. It was, "The Art of War" by a man named Sun Tzun.

Jaune whistled appreciatively, he had heard great things of this book. He loved literature, even though it was a major cause of his subpar strength.

He remembered the old days. While the other boys ran around with sticks, Jaune would stay in the library, reading and basking in the knowledge of the books.

The kid heard the whistle and stared at Jaune inquisitively.

"You also like reading?" asked Jaune, eager to discuss with a fellow bookworm. He hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone since the start of the airship journey.

The kid smiled and nodded. Seemed that this blonde was a nice person.

Jaune asked him, "So, what are your favorites?". The snow haired boy simply gestured to the book in his hands.

Jaune awkwardly sat there for a second. He had never been good at talking to people. He managed to ask, "So, what's your name?"

The boy simply showed him the inside of the book's cover. There, in cursive writing was written "Alric Hymm".

Jaune laughed, "Wow, you'll do anything to get out of talking right?". The boy simply shrugged.

Jaune extended his hand, "Jaune , sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The kid smiled, and shook Jaune's hand.

Jaune grimaced as he noted that the kid had a really tight grip.

Jaune wanted to have a longer conversation, this boy seemed to be nice. He never had any friends when he was young.

But he felt spit suddenly gathering in his mouth, and his stomach lurched again. The green tide would wash ashore again.

Oh boy.

Jaune rushed to the nearest trashcan, faster than a thousand Ursai.

He tried to reach the trashcan, but ultimately failed and lost his lunch on the ground.

"Aw Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Grossgrossgrossgross"

—

The kid got lost in the book as time slipped by. The blond man, Jaune. He seemed nice enough.

Even though he did throw up everywhere.

Then the intercom started, seemed they had arrived to their destination.

Kid sighed, getting up from the comfy chair. He then reached to the overhead storage compartment.

He withdrew a long black rectangular case. He strapped on the shoulder strap, and set out of the airship.

He was greeted by the sight of Jaune throwing up in a trashcan. The kid approached him and patted him in the back, trying to help him ease the nausea.

As Jaune continued to empty his stomach, The kid lifted his gaze.

There it was, Beacon.

Gramps would be proud.

He turned back to Jaune, seems that he had finished throwing up. As Jaune looked up form the trash can, he saw the kid with a faint, reassuring smile.

Jaune regained his composure, and cleared his throat. "Well, come on!". He set off, beckoning to the kid to follow him. The kid seems nice enough, it would be nice to have a friend in the first day.

They walked through the path that lead to the great academy of Beacon. Jaune and the kid stared in awe to the buildings around them.

They were awakened from they reverie when they heard a explosion go off in the distance. Jaune almost fell down in surprise. "Wow, what the hell was that?!" he asked, looking at the kid. But The kid was already gone, dashing towards the source of the explosion.

—

The kid arrived at the source of the explosion. He bumped with a girl in his hurry, almost knocking her down. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber. A black bow sat atop her head, and she wore black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt.

The kid tried to apologize, but the girl just shot him a glare which paralyzed him. She then walked off.

The kid sighed, what a good first impression. Gramps had always warned him about women.

He then saw a pale girl dressed in a black and red gothic dress slumped on the ground, sighing to herself.

It was the girl that Jaune had almost throwed up on.

The kid walked up to her, she was grumbling something under her breath. He offered her a hand with a smile.

The girl noticed him, and stared at him for a second. She then gratefully accepted his hand and lifted herself off the ground.

—

"Hey!"

The kid turned around to see the blonde boy approach from the distance. He looked a bit ticked off.

"What's the big idea, ditching me like that?"

When Jaune stood in front of him, The kid could only give him a sheepish grin and a shrug. He was really sorry in leaving the poor guy there.

Ruby watched curiously as Vomit Boy and the white haired kid bickered. She noted that the kid that had helped looked almost as young as she was.

And also that he wasn't speaking at all, just waving his hands to Jaune trying to signal that he was sorry.

What a strange boy.

—

After Jaune had introduced himself, (with the same cheesy one liner) the trio walked through the street towards Beacon. The girl was named Ruby Rose, and she appeared to be… peculiar.

The kid stood beside Jaune and Ruby as they argued over Jaune's new nickname, "Vomit Boy". While they were arguing about calling Ruby "Crater Face", The kid smiled at their antics.

It was like the Walls again, with the scouts singing and joking in the mead hall.

"So, I've got this thing." Ruby said, and brandished a red rectangular case from her back. But then it quickly unfolded itself, revealing itself to be a wicked looking red scythe. The kid also noted that it had characteristics of a rifle.

Jaune flinched as the scythe unfolded, backing off into a safe distance.

"Woah, is that a scythe?!".

"It's also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle!" Ruby said as she hefted her beloved weapon. Seemd like she was a weapon nut.

Jaune frowned in confusion, and asked, "A wha-"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool."

"So,what've you got?" Ruby asked, as she took a look at the sword hanging at Jaune's hip. "Oh-uh I got this sword", Jaune withdrew the blade from it's sheath.

It was a normal arming sword, with a golden cross-guard and a blue handle. It seemed that it had been crafted by an expert. But the kid noticed that Jaune's movements were awkward, he seemed to not know how to properly hold the sword.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!", Jaune also grabbed the sheath of the sword, which expanded laterally into a shield. Ruby asked, "So, what do they do" as she touched the shield.

The shield sprang upward, and Jaune tried to awkwardly catch it. The kid was confused, weren't only the best invited into Beacon?

Jaune was nice, but something seemed…. off here. It was as if he had never seen combat.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Ruby ask him something. He turned around towards her.

"So, what's inside the case, your weapon?" asked Ruby, pointing at the rectangular black case on The kid's back. He simply smiled at her and shrugged.

Before Ruby could ask anymore questions, the trio heard the distant ringing of a bell. Jaune frowned and looked at his watch.

Miss Glynda had announced that the opening ceremony would begin at 2:30 pm.

It was 2:20 pm.

"AW CRAP, IT'S 2:20"

Ruby turned to him, surprise showing on her face. She comically clutched her.

"OH NO, WE'RE GOING TO BE SO LATE."

Jaune frantically looked around, trying to see if the auditorium was anywhere close. He didn't recognize any buildings.

The kid looked around while Ruby and Jaune were freaking out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He remembered the lessons that Robert had taught him.

 _the memories_

The kid went back into the "attic",seeing the photo album. He opened it

 _for the memories you need_

He flipped the "album", until he got to the page he needed.

He saw in the pictures the winding path, each individual building and tree.

The kid opened his eyes. He knew where to go know.

He simply grabbed both of his new friends by the sleeves, and took off running.

—


	2. Announcement

**RWBY doesn't belong to me etc etc**

Greetings readers, I decided that I'm going to change this story radically. I had to study for a big chem test so I didn't have time to update. So after I wrote the second chapter yesterday, I reviewed and the story I had planned for Alric. I read it and holy crap, it sucked. I had tried to make him into a likable character, but only thing I did was make a character that was Shadow the Hedgehog and a razor blade combined into the edgiest thing ever. He was 200% Mary Sue. He was the main stereotypical "dark and edgy past" and "I don't like to talk to people because of my special powers and omgimsocool" He was blattantly OP having 2 semblances. So I decided to scrap almost everything about him and remake him. Expect the story to be a little bit more light hearted than others. The main character might be tad bit too simple, but I'll try to forge him into a better character as the story progresses. The next chapter will either come out a bit later on today or tomorrow. I'm going to try to make the characters fall in love in a normal pace, not "omg you saved me i want da dick". You can ask me to include certain characters into the main pairing, but Pyrrha and Nora are off limits. I don't want to have a douche going in and screwing with the official pairings.

Reviews are appreciated always :D

P.S BTW what do you guys think of a talking weapon? And include weapon ideas, I might give the main character the weapon if it's not too ridiculous or OP.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY, only thing I own here is the crappy storyline and the generic terrible OC**

 **I rushed this chapter, so it will be pretty terrible. Exams have been hitting harder than my ex girlfriend on the blood moon.**

—

The door to the auditorium creaked slightly. Three figures slunk into the crowd.

Jaune sighed, they had barely arrived to the ceremony.

As they barely entered the auditorium, a voice called to Ruby.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!"

Jaune cringed as he saw the source of the voice. It was the same blonde, tall girl that he had puked on.

Ruby smiled widely as she saw her sister. "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she said as she took off.

"Hey wait!", Jaune futilely tried to call at Ruby, but she was already gone. He sighed, "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Jaune's shoulder sagged as he slunk towards a corner to the room. Alric noticed something at the corner of his vision.

It was a girl with scarlet hair and a long ponytail. She was dressed in light bronze armor, and had a shield at her back. Emerald eyes glinted as they tracked Jaune.

Alric frowned. Why was one of Remnant's most talented warriors interested in Jaune Arc?

Only Pelor knew, he guessed.

—

But then at that moment, above the din of the crowd he heard a squabble breaking out. He turned his head, just to see Ruby squabbling with a girl with a white pony tail and a white dress.

As he neared the girls, he heard the conversation ongoing, "Wow really?!" Ruby exclaimed with a happy and excited smile.

The snow haired girl simply turned away with a flat, "No."

Then the lights turned off, and the spotlights were centered towards the stage. Director Ozpin, mug in hand approached the center of the stage. Glynda Goodwitch followed behind, looking annoyed and serious as usual.

All attention was put forward towards Ozpin, but Alric glanced to the woman in white, wondering what was her deal. Why did she seem so exasperated with Ruby? Sure, her talk of weapons might bore certain individuals, but Alric didn't have a problem with that. It was quite charming honestly.

"You seem to be curious about the young lady." a voice whispered behind him.

He turned to see a slouching teen beside him. He had fair features,bushy black hair, pale skin and eyes with dark bags under them. A Vytalian. He wore a simple white shirt and some dark blue jeans.

The Vytalian pointed at the white haired girl, "Her dress is crisply set, no details had gone unnoticed. Ribbon is set on neckline, bolero jacket with a red accent inside."

"The white jacket has all the buttons perfectly arranged, and the skirt is perfectly white, no speck of dust has fallen upon it. "

"And the way she is standing, back straight like a board,her arms at her side and her chin lifted upright, we can assume she is either a girl from the higher status or royalty." the pale man deduced while staring intently at the girl.

Alric was confused but interested, why in the name of Pelor was this guy explaining him this?

The Vytalian elbowed him lightly and pointed at the rapier hanging by her hip. "It has a revolver-esque chamber in the cross guard. It has the colors red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue in it, each corresponding to the core Dust elements."

"We must note here that Multi Action chambers are rare, after the Great War the only company with the rights to produce these weapons are the Schnee. But they only arm their most elite, why would they arm a little girl?" the Vytalian rambled on.

"Now let's observe the face. Pure white and blue face. With all these facts, we must conclude she is a Schnee." Alric raised a surprised eye, a Schnee?

Only thing he knew about them was that the Schnee Dust Company would induce Faunus under inhuman labour. The old man would always throw his hands up in disgust every time the name Schnee was mentioned in the forge and church.

The old man would go sighing and complaining that the men that could change things never did solve problems. In fact, most of the time they were th problems.

But he did have some previous business with them though. The scars on his back ached as he remembered. Nobody cared about guidance these days.

It would be interesting to see what a Schnee was truly like. He broke off from his stupor to listen back to the speech being delivered to him.

Would they be as terrible as Adam had portrayed them?

"But who is she, and why is she here? We can note that her ponytail is worn to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Now, this might not sound like much but the Schnee family enforces their symmetry in their fashion in a harsh manner."

"But this Schnee doesn't do that, and we can notice that her posture, while straight is a bit lax." The Vytalian pointed at the girl, she had her arms crossed now, and she was slouching the slightest bit.

"We can now assume that she is Weiss Schnee, youngest and the rebel of the Schnee." the man finished with a satisfied smirk in his face.

Alric heard a sigh go behind him, "Not this crap again." He turned around, and to his very surprise saw the very epitome of a gunslinger. There stood a tall boy, tan skin and red eyes. He also had cropped brown hair sitting atop his head. A Vacuan.

The kid had met lots of Vacuan Rangers on the Walls, they were mostly the same. The cowboy hat, the leather jacket and the dual revolvers. But this boy had a modified attire.

He sported the long coat, but he had modified it. It was missing the outermost sleeve, cut off from the elbow. He wore a pair of leather riding gloves.

A set of thick interlocking steel plates lay on his right shoulder, serving as a shoulder guard. It had several rounds attached to it, reserve ammo it seemed. He also wore a dented and scratched iron breastplate under the coat, scars from previous battles showing.

He had a amused look, smirking at the Vytalian. "Well look at Mr. Sherlock Holmes here, where is your pipe?" the voice dripped of sarcasm.

The Vytalian smiled and shrugged, "Well, you never listen to my deductions. I have to show my talents to other people, people that know better than shooting their toes off."

The Vacuan frowned at him, "Screw off, that was only once."

Will simply shrugged, "I'm sorry Eastwood, won't happen again."

The Vacuan was about to say something else, but then Ozpin cleared his throat, letting Glynda have the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

The crowd broke up, people either going to talk with their friends or to unpack their stuff for their night. The Vacuan grumbled "Choke on a dick Will"

Alric couldn't help but snort, the banter was a bit childish. The cowboy noticed this, "Don't mind him" he said pointing at Will. "He's pretty mental".

"Well, I guess being mental is better than being gun toting buffoon, Kyle."

Kyle rolled his eyes, then extended his hand towards the kid. "It's Kyle Ironheart, nice to meet you."

As the kid shook Kyle hand, Will lowered himself into a bow. "Will Iorek, at your service." Alric awkwardly bowed back.

"So…", Kyle looked around. "Where are we supposed to go again?"

—

"Why are you here?"

Alric looked up from his bedroll, shooting Kyle a quizzical stare.

"I mean, we all are here for something? So why did you decide to come at Beacon."

The kid merely shrugged, then pointed at Kyle.

"Why I'm here?", Kyle asked the white haired teen. The boy nodded, and Kyle sighed. "Pops said that Beacon was the best, and that I shouldn't be doomed stay with the Vacuo Corps forever."

Kyle sighed as he sat down on his bedroll, he was surprised that the auditorium managed to hold all the students. Will hadn't said anything, which was weird. Normally that kid would be chattering non-stop trying to impress their new friend.

The din of the crowd was deafening, so much students chattering the afternoon away with nothing else better to do.

He just kept staring at the kid, as if he was reading a book. The kid just nodded at Kyle's answer, and started unpacking his stuff. With a small huff he heaved the black case off his back onto the floor. When he opened it, there lay a violin. Beside it was a long thing package wrapped tightly in cloth.

The cloth had bunch of runes on it, so small Kyle could barely make some lines out. It wasn't any type of language he had seen before. And underneath the wrapped object lay another wrapped object. Except that this one was large and flat. It was wrapped in the same type of cloth.

Kyle was about to ask him about the mysterious objects., but then Will blurted out a question. "Is that a violin I see ? The boy slowly nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, I do love myself the sweet sounds of the violin, care to play a song?" Will inquired, eyes glinting with excitement. Kyle rolled his eyes, why was he so obsessed over that instrument? Day and night back at Vacuo he would play over and over and over again those songs of his.

The kid hesitantly looked around, as if trying to find a way to worm out of this situation. He clearly looked uncomfortable with playing in a public place. "Oh come on, one song wouldn't kill you." Will goaded him.

"Oh come on Will, we don't even know his name and you want him to play you a song?" Kyle sighed. Will merely ignored Kyle and kept his eyes on the boy.

The kid finally took a deep breath and sighed, one song wouldn't hurt anybody. As he plopped down on his bedroll, he gently hoisted the violin onto his shoulder, ready to play a simple violin drill.

But before he could start playing it somebody tapped him in the back. The kid turned around and flinched.

There stood a teenager with dark black hair. Sharp, green eyes glared back at the kid. He had earrings embedded onto his ears, and his face seems to be a never-ending scowl. A tattoo of a skull and roses ran down of the side of his neck.

He was a pitch black hoodie with torn jeans. He looked like the epitome of a punk, the kind that would kick puppies and push grandmas over.

"Hey," the newcomer said, "is that a violin?". The kid nodded nervously, unsure what the ruffian wanted.

A light blush suddenly appeared on the punk's face and the scowl disappeared, replaced with a embarrassed grin. The ruffian rubbed his nape nervously. "I mean, it it's not much to ask, c-c-could you take a request?" Even though obvious confusion appeared on the white haired kid's face, he slowly nodded.

"Could you play L'Amour des Chiens?"

Will's eyebrows shot up, confused on why the ruffian knew such a obscure violin solo. But the kid eagerly accepted with a nervous smile, then straightened himself.

Back rigid as a board, chin upon the violin the kid took a deep breath.

Then, the bow slid upon the delicate strings. The notes slowly left the violin, filling the air with happy melancholic tones.

The kid lost himself to the act, eyes closed as he gave the current task of his performance his utmost concentration. The sweet sounds of the violin filled the air, fueling his intent.

Will was impressed, even though it wasn't exactly the best he had heard. There was a problem with his stiff posture and some notes screeched out like bats. But it was still enjoyable. He then saw a figure approach the kid and sit right next to him.

The kid felt something then opened his eyes, to see the eyes of a familiar scarlet clad girl staring at him with wonder, sitting right beside him.

—

Ruby had been setting up her sleeping bag when she had first heard the melody. The soft melancholy sifting through the air.

She slowly stood up, trying to find the source of the noise. Yang noticed the music too, and started looking around.

Yang then grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on Ruby, let's find who's playing!" Ruby returned her sister's smile tenfold and started happily skipping beside her towards the source of the music.

To her surprise as she made it to the source, she saw a familiar face. It was the boy that had been with them before, the boy that had guided them to there. He looked at peace as he slid the bow on the strings, his eyes closed.

He seems to be in peculiar company. A cowboy looking man was leaning back in his chair, hat over his face. A wiry boy sitting with the chair backwards, chin resting upon the back of the chair, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the music. A hooded figure was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and listening to the sweet soft tunes of the violin.

Ruby and Yang stood there for a second, eyeing the boy playing the violin. Then Ruby slowly approached the boy, and gently lowered herself onto the sleeping roll. The boy suddenly opened his eyes, and his eyes slowly trailed towards her.

The boy gave her a soft smile, then continued playing the violin. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the music. The small group stayed there for a period of time, slowly being taken back to happier times as the music flowed.

 _meow_

Alric suddenly opened his eyes in a shocked manner. Everybody looked around for the source of the noise, confused. Weren't pets not allowed in Beacon? Alric just started sweating, hoping that the kitten di-

 _meow_

The group realized where the sound was coming from and slowly turned around, facing Alric. Alric merely tried to avoid their gaze by looking to the side.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Alric froze as cold sweat dripped down under his shirt. He slowly turned around as he met the age of Glynda Goodwitch. She looked down at him as she leveled her riding crop towards him.

"I thought that the guidelines made it clear that no pets are allowed inside the percents of Beacon Academy." she glared at the group.

"But lady," Kyle spoke up, "we don't even have pets here, hell, it's not like we can hide them anywhere."

Yang snorted, "What do you expect Miss, do you think we have a cat under our shirts or something?"

The group laughed at the ridiculous joke, even Miss Glynda cracked a small grin. Who would be stupid enough to have a cat under their shirt?

Alric awkwardly tried to smile with the group, nervously shifting on the spot. Will noticed this at the edge of his eye, then slowly got up from his resting place.

Alric wasn't even aware of his presence until Will was beside him. He jumped as he felt Will sit beside him, looking at him carefully. He then reached towards Kyle's backpack and withdrew a small oblong object.

Alric flinched as Will grinned. It couldn't be, the ultimate weapon. It would foil all of his carefully laid plans, Will then quickly opened the canister as Alric tried to make a wild grab for it. But Will managed to open it as Alric knocked it out of his hand.

Alric fell over as the can clattered on the floor. He gasped as he felt a clawing on his chest. No, it was too late. A dark shape suddenly bolted from the insides of Alric's sweater, dashing to the can at a frightening speed.

While this happened, Will noticed a small silver chain on the boy's neck. A small golden pendant hung upon it. But his gaze quickly shifted to the dark shape.

Ruby had noticed this exchange happen and gasped as the figure rested upon the can. It couldn't be, could it? She rubbed her eyes as she confirmed her fears, a gasp escaped through her lips.

Upon the gazes of the students and the teacher, lay a orange calico cat, snacking on a can of tuna.

The crowd stared at the cat incredulously for a few moments. Alric sat upon his resting place sweating profusely as Will looked at him smugly.

When Will was about to open his mouth to say something, Alric bolted towards the cat while he dropped the violin back into the case, and in a impressive speed slung the case over his shoulder. He scooped the cat up in a smooth motion as he shoved it back into his sweater.

He then did what any young adult with common sense would do.

He braced himself as he jumped out the window.

—

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
